Snow White: Another Story
by samuraiduck27
Summary: What if Snow White wasn't so... nice? Or Mary Sueish? Or instead, let's see how things would be if she was downright annoying The answer's simple. The dwarves are gonna take things into their own hands.


**Snow White: Another Story-** samruaiduck27

A/N- Hey minna! This is SD27 here, taking a break from all the angsty stuff- and trying to get over writer's block- and bringing you my newest ficcie: Twisted Fairy Tales. These one-shots really mess with the plots of some of your favorite fairy tales, so if you're looking for traditional fairy tales with happily-ever-afters, go somewhere else. On with the fic!

DISCLAIMER: SD27 does not own Snow White, the 7 dwarves, or anything of importance in the fic except for the plot.

* * *

Once upon a time, in a faraway kingdom- you get the picture- there was a beautiful princess named Snow White. She had raven black hair, ruby red lips, skin white as snow, and was perfect in every way imaginable. 

Too bad her attitude sucked; not to mention she was spoiled rotten.

She may have been beautiful, but her annoying high-pitched voice drove everyone around her off the walls. One day, her mother, the queen, decided that enough was enough, and wanted to send her daughter to a type of boarding school where she hopefully would be taught to behave like a proper princess and stop being stuck-up and get rid of her holier-than-thou attitude.

"But I don't wanna go!" wailed Snow White when she found out, stomping her foot and acting like a child.

Now, you would probably expect this from a five year old- not a 17 year old.

"Now, Dear. Your father and I agree that your attitude has been more than atrocious lately. We tried to ignore it, saying that it's a phase you'll grow out of. But it's clear now that you've become a spoiled little girl and you need to clean up your act." her mother replied.

After arguing over and over with her mother, Snow White knew she wasn't gonna win, so she stormed off to her room and sulked for the next day and a half- until she was to leave.

* * *

The next day, after cold-shouldering her parents as they greeted her farewell, she glared at the inside of the carriage as her and her guards left the grounds. 

"What attitude problem, I don't have an attitude problem! Just because I think that everyone should worship the ground I walk on- like they should- and everyone should be glad to be graced with my presence does not mean I have an attitude problem!" she said to herself, voice growing louder and louder with each sentence.

The carriage driver snorted at the girl's temper tantrum- how full of yourself can you get?

"Shut up! I heard that!" yelled Snow White.

* * *

The carriage stopped near the woods for a break about midday. While no one was looking, Snow White disappeared into the woods to get away from her guards and the prospect of going to a boarding school. 

"Can't be too hard to find my way back, now can it?" she told herself as she trudged through the woods.

Soon, she heard voices yelling out somewhere behind her.

"The princess is gone!"

"She might be in the forest- you men search that area!"

Snow White cursed silently and began to run through the woods at a faster pace. She snagged her cloak on a few branches and caught her hair as well.

"My hair! Nooooooo…" she wailed.

The princess stumbled around the woods until she happened upon a small cottage in the woods. Deciding to take a look, she entered the house to find it filthy and a total mess.

"Ewwwwwwww! This is just disgusting!" she said, taking a look around the cottage.

Snow White looked behind her as she saw a few animals had followed her. Getting an idea, she smiled warmly at them and beckoned hem forward.

"You guys wanna help me with something?" she asked them sweetly, and as if they could understand, they nodded.

"Great! You guys clean up down here, while I go find a place to take a nap. I expect everything to be done by the time I come back." she ordered, heading upstairs.

The animals looked at each other as if to say, 'you've got to be kidding me' , before leaving the house. Snow White, meanwhile, had found the bedroom and had flopped down across 3 of the 7 small beds cramped together in the room and fallen asleep.

* * *

"What's she doing here?" 

"Dunno- she's really pretty though."

"Should we wake her up?"

Snow White woke up to the sounds of not-too-hushed whispers of several people around her. Growling slightly, she bellowed-

"Who dares wake the princess!"

The seven little men hid behind the headboards of the beds Snow White was laying on.

"Oh! Sorry about that- no need to be afraid 'n all- just a little cranky." she apologized as she had noticed the way they hid as she woke up.

One by one, they came out and introduced themselves to the princess.

"I'm Snow White." she replied.

The seven dwarves looked on in shock- she couldn't be the Snow White!

"B-but what are you doing here?" stuttered the one called Doc.

Snow White thought for a second- if she told them she was a runaway from boarding school, they'd send her right back. So she quickly thought up a plan and ran with it. Putting on her best acting face- fake tears and all, she told them…

"Oh, my mother wanted to get rid of me! She's jealous of my beautiful looks and wanted to kill me! Please don't make me go back, please!" she sobbed.

The dwarves complied- if only to stop her annoying wailing. "

All right, all right! We won't let you go back to that awful place." Doc told her.

Dopey just nodded and gave Snow White a grin.

"You'll be safe with us! Don't worry, Princess!" Happy told her.

_Suckers…_Snow White thought.

* * *

Two annoyingly long weeks later found the dwarves ready to strangle Snow White. She refused to do any work around the house- saying that it wasn't proper for a princess to do manual labor. They all suppose this was true- until they realized that Snow White's idea of manual labor included any and everything causing her to leave the cozy chair by the fire or the little clearing she found the first week she stayed there. 

Then there was the complaining- that brat found something wrong with everything! It was either- "The bed's too lumpy" or "This food isn't up to my standards" , not to mention the complaints on the dwarves' personal hygiene and appearance. She actually wanted them to shave their beards! Plus she never said please or thank you- it was always a command.

"I say we ditch her in the woods and leave her for the wolves." suggested Grumpy one day.

"Nah- that's too mean. Besides, she's not all that bad." replied Sleepy, yawning in the middle.

"Hey- she said your pillow was lumpy." countered Grumpy, glaring at him.

The dwarf looked offended and nodded, "We gotta get rid of her."

They pondered about it as they worked in the mines, and when they came home, they still had no idea.

"But- she's all alone in the world. She's our friend- do you really want to get rid of her just like that?" asked Bashful, hiding behind his beard as soon as he was done.

They were going to reply to that when they heard Snow White talking through the open window.

"Been about two weeks- bet Mom and Dad are worried about their precious little girl getting lost in the woods. Teach them to send me to boarding school. And I still can't believe that those fools actually bought my 'she's gonna kill me because I'm so pretty' act. Idiots. Although I do admit I am beautiful- more so than my mother. Any fool can see that."

The dwarves outside the window growled in unison, making Snow White jump inside, thinking she had heard a wolf or something.

"Wish those idiots would get back- I'm starving."

The group walked off into a clearing not too far away.

"That's it- we're taking her back." said Doc.

"No- you gotta feel bad for her parents, having to put up with her for all her life. Let's just get rid of her." replied Happy, a serious look on his face for once.

"How?" asked Sneezy.

Dopey made a throat-slitting motion with his hand, but the others shook their heads.

"Poison?" suggested Doc.

They thought it over, and they agreed on giving Snow White poison to get rid of her.

* * *

Two days later, Doc came up to the group with a ruby red, beautiful apple. Dopey made a grab for it, but Doc slapped his hand away, saying it was the poisoned apple for the princess. 

"We'll give it to her at dinner, then we'll be rid of her." Doc told them.

The others nodded, and at sunset, they set off home.

* * *

"And where were you all? I'm starving- I mean I was worried about you!" Snow White frowned as they got back. 

"Uh…here's something for you, Princess. As an…apology?" Doc told her, handing her the apple.

She looked at the gorgeous apple and snatched it out of Doc's hand without so much as a thanks before biting into it.

"Yuck- this tastes horrible. Where'd…you…"

Snow White fell over in a dead faint and the dwarves sighed before smiling. They had done it.

"Wait a sec- she still breathing!" exclaimed Grumpy.

The 6 others dwarves glared at Doc, waiting for an explanation.

"Hehe…I couldn't just kill her! No matter how annoying she is. But the poison on the apple gave her eternal sleep- so she's as good as dead." Doc told them.

"What happens if she wakes up?" asked Sleepy.

"She needs her true love's kiss to break the spell. And since none of us are going to be doing that any time soon, we have nothing to worry about." he replied.

The others nodded before discussing on what to do with the body. In the end, they decided to build a clear casket and place her body in it somewhere deep in the woods.

To this day- no one knows if anyone has ever woken the bratty princess who goes by the name of Snow White. But heaven help whoever's her true love.

* * *

A/N- Well, what'd you think? Drop a review, I'd like some feedback! 

later, all!  
samuraiduck27


End file.
